EXP Eggs
EXP Eggs are a special type of resources, but categorized as hero. It has some similarity to heroes, but does not function like one. Their only purpose is to be fused with other heroes to increase their EXP. EXP Egg can be level up just like any other heroes. They have the same experience level progression like a hero does. Leveling up an EXP Egg is just like storing EXP into it, so that the next time it is fused, it'll award all its stored EXP, plus its own EXP bonus to the hero that consumes it. Comparing to the heroes of the same color/rarity, Purple and Gold EXP Egg can give slightly more EXP than a Rare/Epic hero when used in hero fusion. Since they are technically not heroes, you cannot deploy them like one. They do not have HP or ATK. Obtaining EXP Eggs EXP Eggs take up slots in Hero Vault just like any heroes. They can be obtained through: *Opening reward chests after a victorious attack in any mode *Completing Daily Tasks *Hired in the Hire Hero interface *Reaching certain ranks in Arena *Buy from Mystic Shop with Gold *A Guild United *Battle Royale *Events *Guild Quests Experience # Only grants full exp to a Hero below level 120 otherwise you only get 1,500. There is no way of getting around this as using that Hero to feed into another hero automatically reduces the exp and salvaging does as well. The only effective use of these eggs is to feed them to Heroes you plan to keep and use for a long time. # Glory Eggs are made to add a glory point/level to ANY HERO (up to 6 glory points). This can prove indispensable as newer, tougher, better, and rarer heroes come out. As soon as you get any hero, it is possible to get 6 glory for it straight off the bat, assuming you have 6 Glory Eggs to spare. Also, as a side note, if you were to spend 6 glory eggs on a hero with no additional XP, it's possible to have a hero with 6 Glory points at only hero level 3! # Same as Glory Eggs except they can be used beyond 6 Glory! Meaning with 6 Glory and 6 of these you can take a completely new Hero to max glory. Price Comparison There are a number of places where you have a choice on what to spend your currencies on. The variety of options can make it confusing to determine what is the best deal and where you can derive the most value. The following is a demonstration of the math I use to compare all these different offerings. I use Rings as a point of comparison because they are widely available of have fairly stable prices and are generally the most popular choice among players. The best Jewel price you get for Rings is currently Lucky Spin for around 1.09 Jewels per Ring. Hosting the 3k Credit Guild Quests costs 1,500 Credits and rewards 1,300 Rings, that is a ratio of 1.15 Credits per Ring. Prices in Events are not very balanced or stable but generally in Lords Gone Wild you can trade 5,000 Points for 3,500 Rings which is a ratio of 1.43 Points per Ring. Generally during The Wishing Tree Event you can trade 8,000 Points for 5,000 Rings, which is a ratio of 1.6 Points per Ring. Sometimes during Limited Time Trading you are offered to trade 5k jewels for 50 Coral Eggs, that is 75 Exp per Jewel. In the Treasure Shop you can buy 3 Coral Exp Eggs for 1000 Jewels, that is 22,500 Exp or 22.5 Exp per Jewel. Hosting the 3k Credit Coral Egg Guild Quest costs 1,500 Credits and awards 8 Coral Exp Eggs, which is 60,000 Exp or 40 Exp per Credit. Generally during Lords Gone Wild you can trade 5,000 Points for 30 Coral Exp Eggs, which is 187,500 Exp or 37.5 Exp per Point. Generally during The Wishing Tree Event you can trade 3,000 Points for 15 Coral Exp Eggs, which is 112,500 Exp or 37.5 Exp Per Point. The rewards in Events are highly variable for Exp Eggs, for instance I have seen up to 60 Coral for 5k points in non double rewards LGW events. Consider each trade carefully. Putting it All Together Comparing the prices for Exp Eggs and Rings from best ratio to worst we get (Remember Event rewards are highly variable): *Limited Time Trading: Exp is 1.2% the price @50 for 5k Jewels *Wishing Tree: Exp is 1.6% the price @15 for 3k points *Lords Gone Wild: Exp is 1.7% the price @30 for 5k points *Guild Quests: Exp is 2.2% the price *Shop: Exp is 4% the price Notes *There is no extra bonus of getting an EXP egg to high level before fusing with a hero. There will be no EXP bonus gained by the hero. The only benefit is to free up hero slots if there is no good target for an EXP Fusion at the moment. Category:Heroes